Great Trash
The Great Trash is one of the major antagonists of the Finnish children's movie Rölli – hirmuisia kertomuksia (titled in English as Rolli - Amazing Tales). He is a hideous giant head that is worshiped by the Trashers. He was voiced by the director Olli Soinio. Description The Great Trash is a giant humanoid head that does not seem to have any other body part. He resides inside the Trashers' underground lair. According to the liturgy of the Trashers' High Priest, the Great Trash is "the Almighty Destroyer of the world, begotten by carelessness, born of greed". Though capable of speech and revered by the Trashers, the Great Trash is not shown directing their actions, letting the High Priest do that for him. The plumpish face of the Great Trash has a big round nose and a large mouth, but the eyes are not visible from under the brow. He appears to have four worms living inside him. He has the ability to convert people into Trashers by vomiting on them. He is shown to feed on trashes, but he is implied to be eating people as well. He vomits a skull out at one point, and Rolli comes close to being swallowed by him. However, brushes are his weakness, for getting one down his throat results in his death. Biography The Great Trash first appears when the Trashers bring in front of him Reino Seesteinen and Yrjö Lerkkanen. The High Priest asks if the Great Trash wants to baptize the two men as Trashers. The Great Trash gives an affirmative answer, and after the High Priest cuts the ropes of Seesteinen and Lerkkanen, they are converted into Trashers when the Great Trash pukes all over them. The Great Trash makes his second appearance when the Forest Fairy is captured by the Trashers. The High Priest is standing in front of the Great Trash when Lerkkanen arrives to report their success. The Great Trash burps, scaring Lerkkanen. When the High Priest orders the Trashers to set their Sale Trap for the inhabitants of the Rolli Forest, the Great Trash repeats after the words "sale" and "special offer". He is then left alone with the tied up Forest Fairy, and he pukes a skull on the ground. The four worms that reside inside him are also seen for the first time. After nearly all the inhabitants of the Rolli Forest are captured, they are brought before the Great Trash. As the Trashers feed him trashes, the Great Trash takes part in the Trashers' song ("Roskanheittäjien messu") with "yeahs" before converting several captives into new Trashers. He then gets Rolli and the Forest Fairy in front of him, giving an affirmative answer when the High Priest asks if he wants to baptize the two heroes as Trashers. Having learned that the Trashers fear brushes, Rolli takes the Forest Hairy's comb, but it slips from his tied up hands. The Great Trash then barfs again, but the two heroes dodge out of the way. The Trashers then notice and try to capture the Big Rolli who has entered the lair much later than the others. However, they become fearful when they realize he has a broom that has lost its handle. He then pushes one Trasher against the Great Trash and throws the broom onto the Trashers' helmets. The broom ends up bouncing from one Trasher's helmet to another until it ends up right into the mouth of the Great Trash. The Great Trash starts convulsing and giving off smoke, and the Trashers are unable to stop this by pouring Alka-Seltzer down his throat. The underground lair starts crumbling, and the Trashers start making their escape. After being freed, Rolli grabs the Forest Fairy's comb before he slips and lands right into the mouth of the Great Trash. He is helped out by the Forest Fairy who throws the comb down the monster's throat. The Great Trash then sings his song ("Suuren Roskan tuho") as everyone else flees from the crumbling cave where he dies. With his death, only the High Priest remains for the heroes to deal with since all the other Trashers run away, being freed from the influence of the Great Trash. Gallery SuuriRoska1.png|The Great Trash making his first appearance. SuuriRoskaMaahiskeiju.png|The Great Trash vomiting in front of the captured Forest Fairy. SuuriRoskaMadot1.png|The Great Trash with the four worms living inside him. RoskanheittäjätRuokkiiSuuriRoska.png|The Trashers feeding the Great Trash. MaahiskeijuAuttaaRölliä.png|The Forest Fairy helping Rolli out of the mouth of the Great Trash. SuuriRoskaLaulaa.png|The Great Trash singing "Suuren Roskan tuho". SuurenRoskanTuho.png|The destruction of the Great Trash. Trivia *Though the Great Trash technically leads the Trashers, he does not qualify as the main antagonist because he has very little screen-time, and he does not give orders to the Trashers. The High Priest is the one who gives orders to the Trashers and makes their plans, and after the Great Trash dies, the High Priest becomes the last antagonist for the heroes to face. He makes it clear that he shall create more Trashers and destroy the Rolli Forest even if the Great Trash is gone, with his death ending this threat once and for all. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Polluters Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Paranormal Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased